Bleeding Love
by Anne Grayson de Kratos
Summary: "Esta semana había sido bastante larga y agotadora: despedirte de tus seres queridos, mudarte de continente, tirar las cenizas de tu padre en el Straw Berry Fields, encontrar a tu ardiente amor de verano y que este te rechace y finalizar con el barato crimen de golpear a un nerd! de verdad que me divertí,fui mas allá de mis expectativas" mire al pelinegro ojiazul que había noqueado
1. Chapter 1: In my life

Capítulo 1: In my life

El sonido de la madera hueca combinado con el golpe de una mano carnosa se hizo presente en un sonido sordo…uno sonido somnoliento…que solo podía pertenecer a la Sra. Parker del apartamento conjunto. Levanto con somnolencia y pesadez la cabeza del sofá…y nublosamente alcance a divisar el cable del control del PlayStation y un tazón derramado con lo que antes solían ser palomitas de maíz. El tema "Ascension" de la banda sonora de mi videojuego favorito termina despertándome por completo y por inercia me veo obligada a abrirle la puerta a la cándida Sra. Parker.

-Buenos días señora Parker…-apenas pronuncio con un colgante hilo de voz.

-por dios! Criatura…solo mírate! Estas hecho un desorden y tú apartamento no es indiferente…me entiendes no?- me pregunta con gran asombro (la entiendo, en mi vida yo nunca había sido así) al tiempo que me sujeta las mejillas tratando de que levante la mirada pero no lo consigue (y de eso yo me encargo) por dos razones:

1.- estoy muy avergonzada con ella.

2.- me siento más somnolienta que 2d en el video de "Do ya thing" en la parte en que él se levanta y comienza a tambalearse dejando ver al público sus calzoncillos rosados. (Ahmm…no tengo propósitos de cambiarlo).

3.- si levanto la mirada, lo primero que observare será mi Smart tv y lo primero que veré seria "rest to last checkpoint"...y eso…queridos amigos…mi orgullo no es capaz de soportarlo y aquí entre nosotros sabemos que es lo que pasara…

-estuviste jugando ese videojuego tan sangriento ayer por la noche verdad?- miro su regordete pie chocando sonoramente contra el piso en una señal de desapruebo mientras coloca las manos en sus deformadas caderas y….!espera!...dijo ¿sangriento videojuego?...creo que es hora de sacar la basura.

-de verdad lo siento Sra. Parker, pero ayer fue un día muy…ahmm…como explicarle sin que su masa neural haga tanta presión…estresante…ayer fue agotador…y la única manera de quitarme todo ese peso de encima es jugando…y ahora que me doy cuenta veo que es bastante tarde…así que con permiso hoy tengo COSAS que hacer- le di por entendido arrastrándola del brazo hacia afuera de mi apartamento. Y de verdad que tenía cosas que hacer…

Deje golpear a mi espalda contra la puerta marrón de madera sin importarme que mis pies se comenzaron a deslizaran por encima del alfombrado blanco y dejaba que el peso de mis piernas tomara control sobre mi hasta estar a la altura del alfombrado. Mi resignación se dejó fluir en un suspiro al tiempo que traslada un mechón de mi roja cabellera detrás de mí oreja. –don't worry…be happy…don't worry BE HAPPY…!...DON'T WORRY!... be happy…ahhh! Odio mi vida!- murmure mientras me levantaba y daba un puñetazo al concreto y dirigía mi atención a mí alrededor: tendría que ser rápida…mi desorden era un insulto para la madre naturaleza…

…y lo logre…a pesar de recordar que día era hoy…

THERE ARE PLACES I'LL REMEMBER ALL MY LIFE/HAY LUGARES QUE RECORDARE TODA LA VIDA  
THOUGH SOME HAVE CHANGED/AUNQUE ALGUNOS HAN CAMBIADO  
SOME FOREVER NOT FOR BETTER/ALGUNOS PARA SIEMPRE Y NO PARA MEJORAR  
SOME HAVE GONE AND SOME REMAIN/ALGUNOS HAN DESAPARECIDO Y OTROS PERMANECEN  
ALL THESE PLACES HAVE THEIR MOMENTS/TODOS ESTOD LUGARES TUVIERON SU MOMENTO  
WITH LOVERS AND FRIENDS I STILL CAN RECALL/CON AMANTES Y AMIGOS QUE AUN RECUERDO  
SOME ARE DEAD AND SOME ARE LIVING/ALGUNOS HAN MUERTO Y OTROS ESTAN VIVOS  
IN MY LIFE IVE LOVED THEM ALL/EN MI VIDA LOS HE AMADO A TODOS

FLASHBACK

-mami, tengo mucho miedo, los aviones son aves malas de metal, ¿no crees que debería ser mejor irnos a nuestro hogar?-

-no comiences ahora Ryand…-musito una voz femenina con la seriedad y el cansancio gravado en la voz, observando una joven pelinegra de 18 años despejada de la multitud de pasajeros despidiéndose unas cuantas personas.

El joven ruso pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y las separo del par de pelinegras que había atrás y que hace unos cuantos segundos mantenían una conversación melancólica.

-entonces…creo que eso fue todo-

-a veces hay tiempos en los cuales nos cuesta creer la realidad pero la realidad es más sorprendente que la ficción, y día con…-

La oración quedo en el aire al momento en el que el tomo sus labios y los aprisiono en los suyos, ella no se negó, en su interior sabía que ese sentir aún no estaba muerto, y se entregó con el mismo fervor a ese beso abrazándolo por el cuello y acariciando su sedoso y rojizo cabello. Estaba bien, muy bien, el hecho que hubiesen terminado un mes después de la muerte del padre de la chica no impedía que sintieran lo que sintieran, y lo supo cuando el, la abrazo de la cintura para no dejarla ir de él jamás y cuando él le susurraba entre el beso que la amaba ella sintió el impulso de quedarse con él.

Se separaron por un segundo y se miraron con la tristeza tatuada en el alma, se habían dado cuenta de esto desde hace mucho que su mente no lograba comprenderlo, solo recordaba los simulacros cuando este día llegara, pero no se podía evadir, era en contra de la naturaleza, que después de casi 4 años juntos, de noviazgo, de momentos llenos de amor y de ternura comenzados desde los 11 años , se despidieran como si nada, como si estuviesen en un trance y todo lo ocurrido fuese un error, pero se equivocaban, amar a alguien nunca es error…y si así fuese…los errores jamás se olvidan…siempre quedan sellado con el oro de las lágrimas…

-¡YA! ¡BASTA! ¡LARGO! ¡SHUUUU….! O ME VAS A PROVOCAR QUE ROMPA LA PROMESA DE MI PADRE…!-Dije entre y lágrimas sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas causadas por el llanto a la vez que se me dibujaba una sonrisa triste en mis labios y retrocedía cerca de él mientras escuchaba su risa melancólica borrando una lagrima de la comisura de sus ojo.(de verdad que me iba a extrañar).

Me encamine hacia Toni, quien mostraba una mirada clavada hacia mí en sus ojos cristalizados, reprime los sollozos…la conozco muy bien…bastante bien…solo me ofrece una sonrisa chueca que no logro descifrar y no la culpo porque conozco su carácter y sé muy bien que es bastante fuerte, no por el hecho de que sea enojona, gruñona y mandona, sino más bien que a diferencia mía sabe muy bien controlar sus emociones…al menos en otros momentos que no están cerca de parecerse a estos…

-ahhh! Te voy a extrañar. Has sido la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga y…!-se acabó el efecto, su voz se quiebra y se deja abrazar por mí, trato de no llorar esta vez porque es bastante lo que siento y no quiero que se preocupe por mi… ¿recuerdan? ¿Las mejores amigas? Así será mi amiga gótica, jaja, casi se me escapa una sonrisa cuando recuerdo como nos conocimos y la primera forma de cómo llamarla fue "chica gótica" por su aspecto de piel pálida, cabellos negro con mechones rojizos justo cuando su madre y ella se mudaban a la casa de a lado y su aspecto por la mañana me había asustado, nuestro destino parece familiar ella fue quitada de las manos de su padre por las crueles manos de su madre y ahora me estaba pasando algo similar…no del todo…pero similar porque…

Una bofetada me saca de mis adentros y logra quitarme el equilibrio para mantenerme de pie, busco con la mirada al administrador de la bofetada y la encuentro. O más bien encuentro a una Toni de ojos rojizos, nariz arrugada y mandíbula apretada mientras se escucha su respiración agitada.

-no veo que estés triste! Y eso no significa más que otra cosa que estas feliz de irte!- me da lástima, tal vez después de todo era su única amiga y su única "familia" –AHH! QUE NO NOS HACE PENSAR QUE INCLUSO YA TENGA OTRO NOVIO!-Le escupe la mentira a Leonid mientras lo jala del cuello del abrigo y lo mira como loca hablando para después señalarme a mí.

-en ese caso…estaría muy feliz por ella porque ya no somos nada más que comunes y corrientes amigos- confesa Leonid mirándome feliz (él sabe mis razones de ser y no ser) me tiende una mano como gesto de cortesía y la acepto ayudándome a levantarme.

Antes de hablar una sonrisa se ilustra en mi rostro –Toni, tu sabes que no es así…eres mi mejor amiga y me importas bastante…por eso mismo y mas no lloro a causa de que no quiero sufras por mí, ya lo has hecho suficiente- su cara de traición toma faxiones más relajadas y somos cómplices de una abrazo asfixiante.

-jajajaja! Que dulce escenas es una pena que todo lo dicho antes sea una vil mentira, al respecto dime: ¿Cómo se siente que te abandonen Toni? Dulce y tierna Toni-

Siento mi mirar con pesadez y fastidio, ja! Se sentía que no tardaría en soltar su veneno. Punto para Komand.

-¿aun estas enojada porque papa me prefirió a mí y no a ti hermana?- la sorna corre por mis venas y mi sonrisa lo demuestra lográndole quitarle la estúpida mueca torcida (mejor conocida como sonrisa) del rostro de mi hermana mayor lográndola alejarse y despedirme de mis verdaderos seres queridos.

Le regalo una sonrisa a mi amiga y me giro para seguir los pasos mi hermana quien se dirige a mi mama, toma su bolso, le comenta algo y me envía una mirada y sonrisa retadora para después seguir el camino a la salida. Toni me mira por un segundo y le digo con la mirada que las amenazas de Komand me importan un reverendo pimiento.

Una silueta saliente de la pierna de mi mama me hipnotiza y me hace sonreír pesadamente, dejo a mi amiga y a mi exnovio para dirigirme hacia él. Las lágrimas salen a flote, ya no puedo más…

-Kory, no llores por favor-sus suaves manitas me acarician el cutis –yo siempre te estaré esperando hermana, y además siempre te querré y tu… ¿también me querrás verdad?-levanto la mirada húmeda y doy una risita tonta y cursi de solo pensar que mi hermano puede imaginarse que ya no lo amare y se limpia los ojos tan grandes y verdes que tiene…

-por supuesto que si Ryand, ¿si quiera como se te puede ocurrir pensar eso?!, por supuesto que sí!, tu eres y serás siempre mi hermanito, te quiero sabes? Y mucho de verdad, tú también me quieres? ¿O no?-le pregunto tomando sus manos para evitar que se cubra la cara con las mencionadas.

-si...-su "si" termina más bien en sollozo antes de tirarse en mis brazos, lloro con él, lo he visto crecer desde hace mucho, lo he cuidado desde nacer, es la persona a la que más le tengo confianza en mi familia a pesar de su corta edad, es mi hermano favorito o al menos mi "verdadero" hermano…hay tantas cosas que hacer y pensar, pero solo lloro con él, quiero desbagarme cerca de él y beso sus suaves mejillas –NUNCA escúchalo NUNCA ME VOY A SEPARAR DE TI! LO ENTIENDES?!- pregunto acariciado su cabellera idéntica a la mía, el alcanza a asentir con la cabeza y me separo un poco de él.

-toma- le ofrezco.

-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunta con su inocente voz.

-¿esto? Esto se llama Tablet, es como una computadora pero más delgada, prométeme cuidarla y no dejes que nadie la vea, ni siquiera mama o Komand, ¿captas?-le pregunto esperando su contestación.

-sí, ¿pero para que servirá?- aun es pequeño.

-te estaré llamando vía web con esto ¿sí? Quiero hablar contigo y que me informes de todo lo que pase, guárdala y escóndela en el baúl de mi habitación, aquí está la llave- le deposito en su chamarra la placa de metal.

-está bien, pero ¿cómo sabré cuando…-

-todos los viernes a las 7:00 p.m. ¿si?-

-de acuerdo- chocamos las palmas en señal de lealtad. Sea pequeño o no él es bastante inteligente.

Me levanto al visualizar a mi madre frente a nosotros, es la última de quien me despediré.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-humm…-

-…-

-tengo…tengo que…hacerlo y tu mejor que nadie estas enterada de ello además de que este siempre fue el sueño de mi padre…-

-estas respondiendo algo que nuca antes alguien había preguntado.-me reprocha o ¿me corrige? Su voz está estable y…normal. NO hay deje que denote que me extrañara.

-solo…-

-te recomiendo pensar antes de hablar Korianne-me dirige una mirada fría como siempre-vámonos Ryand-ordeno a mi hermano.

-¡ESPERA! Ryand no se te olvide de lo que hablamos-le susurre al oído, el asintió con la cabeza para después verlos alejarse.

Mi familia se había ido o mejor dicho yo la había dejado. Mis amigos la fami…

-pasajeros del vuelo 11 con destino a Jump City se les informa que el vuelo despegara en 6 minutos-

Tome aire cerrando los ojos y tomando valor .gire los talones hacia mis amigo…había tanto que decir…

-supongo que aún podemos hablar por internet o redes sociales no crees?-me dice Toni con la esperanza en los ojos acompañando a Leonid.

-no lo creo, lo es y lo confirmo.- Leonid me da mis maletas y le sonrió agradeciéndole.

Los abrazo y les susurro "este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego". Ellos ya no denotan tristeza tal vez comprendieron que es lo mejor para mí y extrañamente también para ellos.

Me alejo, el vuelo casi despega, escucho el hasta luego de Toni y Leonid y veo la manita de Ryand agitándose en un ademán de despedida.

Mi estómago siente un vuelco y se alegra al sentir la sensación de volar, el bolsillo de mi pantalón vibro, provenía de mi celular y… ¿mensaje de texto? ¿De Leonid? Lo abrí y leí: P.D Te amo. Sin imaginármelo una inopinada sonrisa se hizo aparecer sin pedir permiso en mi boca… ¿es acaso que seguía enamorada de Leonid? Sea como sea no me podía permitir pensar en ese tipo de cosas como dije antes yo vivo en el presente no en los recuerdos, eso nunca más me lo iba a permitir ahora me alejaba de Rusia y mi nueva ruta seria estados unidos y eso significaba una gran cambio de vida para mí, una nueva vida y nueva mentalidad…concentración en el presente.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

BUT OF ALL THESE FRIENDS AND LOVERS / PERO DE TODOS AQUELLOS AMIGOS Y AMANTES  
THERE IS NO ONE COMPARES WITH YOU / NO HAY NINUGNO QUE PUEDA COMPARARSE CONTIGO

AND THESE MEMORIES LOSE THEIR MEANING / Y ESTOS RECUERDOS PIERDEN SU SIGNIFICADO  
WHEN I THINK OF LOVE AS SOMETHING NEW / CUANDO PIENSO EN EL AMOR COMO ALGO NUEVO  
THOUGH I KNOW ILL NEVER LOSE AFFECTION /AUNQUE SEPA QUE NUNCA PERDERÉ EL CARIÑO  
FOR PEOPLE AND THINGS THAT WENT BEFORE / POR LA GENTE Y LAS COSAS QUE YA PASARON  
I KNOW ILL OFTEN STOP AND THINK ABOUT THEM / Y QUE A MENUDO ME DETENDRÉ A PENSAR EN ELLO  
IN MY LIFE I LOVE YOU MORE /EN MI VIDA, TE AMARÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE

FLASHBACK

-Tranquila nena, ya no llores, no lo hagas por ti hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?- dijo mi padre quitando el adhesivo de la banda de un curita para proseguir cubriendo mi rodilla lesionada. Mi mano rasco de nuevo alejando un poco la obstrucción de la vista debido a mis lágrimas, mientras trataba de ahogar los sollozos.

.shhuu!, basta de lágrimas que se te irritan los ojos.- me pidió, yo lo mire y no evite que una risita tonta saliera de mí, estaba tratando de imitar a mi mama, ya que en esos tipos de situaciones lo que más le importa a ella el aspecto físico y no el sentimental. Lo veo acercarse a un rack mural y saco un paquete compacto mientras lo analiza minuciosamente y asiente rítmicamente con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Se acerca a mí y lo muestra con una sonrisa radiante, yo me inclino un poco de la mesa de trabajo de mi padre y comienzo a leer "Rubber Soul".

-¿Qué es "Rubber Soul"?.- pregunto algo confundida, después de todo ¿qué cosa significaba "alma de hule"?.

-esto "star" es uno de los mejores álbumes de los Beatles.-afirma con seguridad y deslumbrada en su sonrisa, se dirige al minicomponente de audio de la sala de estudio y lo reproduce….empieza la música comienza a sonar en los oídos…

IF I NEEDED SOMEONE TO LOVE/SI NECESITARA AMAR A ALGUIEN  
YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ID BE THINKING OF/TU SERIAS EN LA UNICA QUE PENSARIA  
IF I NEEDED SOMEONE/SI NECESITARA A ALGUIEN.

Él se acerca a mi danzando alegremente y me toma en sus brazos, y juega a que él es mi bailarín y yo una doncella.

IF I HAD SOME MORE TIME TO SPEND /SI TUVIERA UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO  
THAT I GUESS ID BE WITH YOU MY FRIEND/ ENTONCES SUPONGO QUE ESTARÍA CONTIGO  
IF I NEEDED SOMEONE/ SI NECESITARA A ALGUIEN

el comienza a entonar la canción, se sabe muy bien la letra de la canción y esa música lo hace muy feliz, lo noto en su voz y facciones que se han tornado relajadas y felices mientras se mueve y me alza. "that I guess I'd be with you my friend…I'f I needed someone…" me susurra ese cantico al oído y rio a causa que me provoca la risa".

HAD YOU COME SOME OTHER DAY /SI HUBIERAS VENIDO OTRO DÍA  
THEN IT MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS/ QUIZÁ NO HUBIESE PASADO ESTO  
BUT YOU SEE NOW IM TOO MUCH IN LOVE /PERO YA VES, ESTOY DEMASIADO ENAMORADO  
-esa canción era la que sonaba el día de tu nacimiento en la radio, justo al minuto que tu naciste la canción comenzó a sonar.-me confianza uno de los tres hombres más importantes de mi vida.-por esa razón, es el porqué de mi beatlemania, gracias a ti muñequita escuche los Beatles…ese día fue feliz verdaderamente porque tu naciste.-termina de decirme, me alejo un poco de él y tomo su rostro en mis manos y le sonrió porque por alguna extraña e elocuente razón él se propone estar melancólico, le deposito un beso en la mejilla, el me devuelve la sonrisa y seguimos "bailando".

CARVE YOUR NUMBER ON MY WALL/ ESCRIBE TU NÚMERO EN LA PARED  
AND MAYBE YOU WILL GET A CALL FROM ME/ Y QUIZÁ RECIBAS UNA LLAMADA MÍA  
IF I NEEDED SOMEONE/ SI NECESITARA A ALGUIEN

Es sorprendente. De verdad lo es, porque:¿Cómo un hombre de 31 años de edad puede querer tanto a una niña de 5 años a la cual su hermana mayor la ha lesionado en la pierna y a esa persona se le ocurre poner el disco de una banda desconocida para ella y esta se alivia completamente liberando sentimientos reprimidos?. Quien sabe, tal vez el misterio de la vida no sea el amor ni mucho menos descubrir el origen del universo…después de todo ¿Quién nos asegura que estamos viendo el lado correcto? Puede que en realidad la gran incógnita sean nuestros padres y sus sentimientos indescriptibles.

Nos separamos del beso apasionado que compartíamos hace algunos segundos; ambos teníamos las mejillas sonrojadas, apenas llevábamos un mes de novios y este había sido nuestro primer beso (en nuestra vida y nuestro noviazgo). Fue inevitable separar la mirada del otro, nos enfocamos más en lo que podría sentir el otro que en las condiciones en las cuales ambos nos encontrábamos. Después de una risa totalmente torpe, volvimos a fusionar nuestras bocas en la del otro (debo de admitirlo, sentir su aliento me encantaba!). En medio del beso, tuve un presentimiento y por inercia abrí un ojo, sentía una mirada observándonos y…así era…

Mi respiración estaba agitada cuando me separa, la sangre subió a mi rostro cubriendo mis mejillas en una sombra roja y mi mente comenzó a elaborar escusas baratas mientras bajaba mi sudor por la frente. Trate de mirar a Leonidid de reojo pero la cobardía se liberó de mi ser y se apodero de mí.

-…m-mucho gusto señor (se aclara la garganta y tose en gesto de nervios) yo y su hija...yo soy…-lo único que escuche después de cerrar los ojos tratando de no enfrentarme a mi papa, fue ensordecedor, nada más y menos que el desplante de un cuerpo cayendo en el piso: mi padre lo había golpeado, de eso no había duda. Dude en abrir un ojo, y lo observe…no dije nada…sabía que hoy sería un mal día…

FIN FLASHBACK

"nunca has promesas cuando estés feliz, ni digas cosas de las cuales de puedes arrepentir cuando estés enfadada". -me pregunto si ese día estaba feliz, tal vez de haber sido diferentes las cosas no estaría aquí-susurro para mis adentros mirando el mosaico floreado con el grabado "IMAGINE".

-tu sueño siempre fue estar con los grandes…no lo pudiste cumplir de vivo Myand, pero después de la muerte hay mucho más de lo que imaginamos…-dije sacando la urna plateada que contiene las cenizas del alma y cuerpo de mi padre.-te amare por siempre, ahora descansa que se cuidarme sola.-digo en medio del llanto mientras esparzo las cenizas de mi Myand, mi papá…el hombre más importante de mi vida…ahora podrá ser libre.

El viento se las lleva, él lo había planeado así.

Doy un suspiro dejándome llevar y tomar mi control, giro a mí al rededor, estoy en Estados unidos, deje a Rusia atrás y a mi "familia" pero no mi corazón…este sigue…y se mantiene latiendo…tal vez sea el llamado de una nueva vida. O simplemente el verdadero sueño de mi padre, no era después de todo descansar con los grandes…más bien era sacarme de ese lugar lleno de personas que se hacían llamar mi "familia". Fruncí él se seño y puse mis manos en las sienes, sería mejor que olvidara eso porque de otra manera llegaría tarde para el papeleo de mi nuevo colegio.

THOUGH I KNOW ILL NEVER LOSE AFFECTION / AUNQUE SEPA QUE NUNCA PERDERÉ EL CARIÑO  
FOR PEOPLE AND THINGS THAT WENT BEFORE / POR LA GENTE Y LAS COSAS QUE YA PASARON  
I KNOW ILL OFTEN STOP AND THINK ABOUT THEM /Y QUE A MENUDO ME DETENDRÉ A PENSAR EN ELLOS  
IN MY LIFE I LOVE YOU MORE / EN MI VIDA, TE AMARÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE  
IN MY LIFE I LOVE YOU MORE / EN MI VIDA, TE AMARÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE.

Te amo papá….

Hola mis apreciados lectores, espero que esta historia les haya parecido interesante ya que este es el primer capítulo y estoy ansiosa por continuar con este song-fic. Me encantarían que dejaran sus comentarios aquí abajo diciéndome que les pareció (es decir su crítica) o recomendaciones ya que bueno…eh escrito muchos fics de la pareja ROBXSTAR y por alguna razón me pareció que esta historia era la indicada para empezar en la web al poder apoyarme de canciones de una de las mejores bandas: los Beatles. Como pudieron leer esta historia se relata desde el P.O.V de Kory y haciendo homenaje a sus recuerdos con una de las primeras canciones que escucho en su vida gracias a su difunto padre, la historia no siempre será así, abra P.O.V (s) de distintos personajes y les prometo que esta historia ROBXSTAR será original. Como siempre ustedes deciden si quieren que continúe o de plano abandono este fic (que espero que no pase) bueno lectores espero sus críticas y como siempre mis mejores deseos. Les mando un abrazo psicológico, chau!


	2. Chapter 2: Yesterday

Capítulo 2: Yesterday.

-señorita Anders, me tomo la pésima necesidad de informarle que esa actitud es solo perteneciente a niños prematuros quienes se encuentran cero satisfechos.-escuche detrás de mí. Di la vuelta en la silla de cuero oscuro con temor a encontrarme con el dueño de aquella voz tan madura, refinada y elegante.

-No se preocupe por sus problemas auditivos, aquí tenemos maestros certificados en esa rama.-el hombre de la cabellera de hongo rojiza sonríe terminando sus palabras; ¡¿acaso me llamo sorda?!.

-yo lo lamento, hoy no es un buen día.-me disculpo con la mirada agachada, mis mejillas arden a causa de mi ridículo acto previo.

-guarde sus disculpas para después y levántese de mi asiento, la placa dice claramente: "Directivo" no "cualquier mocoso que guste puede calentarse las posaderas en mi costoso asiento, ¿verdad?.-

-ahh…yo…-¡espere!, ¿eso fue sarcasmo o un mal chiste del cual él fue la única persona que rio de ese? –ahhh…no sé qué decir, ¿podría explicármelo con lujo de detalles?- hago mi famosa carita de "perro" tratando de relajar el mal temperamento de "Moddy".

-una acción habla más que mil palabras, ¡Muévase de mi lugar!-termina gritándome mientras aprieta fuertemente su bastón adornado con una piedra escarlata, (tal vez sea un rubí) con sus arrugadas y esbeltas manos.

-tranquilo, le puede provocar un derrame o un paro cardiaco ¿sabe?-le informo porque su teñida y rojiza cabellera no puede pasarse de listo conmigo.

Respira hondamente por la nariz y se golpea tres veces la cabeza con sus manos. – ¿sabe qué? Olvídelo y tome.- me extiende un folder beige a mis manos. –Puede retirarse- me ofrece abriéndome la puerta de su lujosa y hogareña oficina.

-muchas gracias. Espero no haber sido desesperante con un usted.-me levanto de mi asiento dirigiéndome a la salida con la mirada clavada en mi folder.

-por dios! Que niña jamás había conocido a una adolescente tan rebelde, obstinada y grosera, su…-un pie le impide el cierre de la puerta.

-recuerde que es frecuente encontrar en la libreta de evaluaciones de la escuela de John Lennon "este niño va camino al fracaso".-le sonrió con superioridad y me dirijo a la salida después de mostrarle a esa clase de directores que no se dejen fiar por lo de afuera.

YESTERDAY, ALL MY TROUBLES SEEMED SO FAR AWAY

_AYER, TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS PARECIAN TAN LEJANOS_

NOW IT LOOK AS THOUGH THEY´RE HERE TO STAY

_AHORA PARCECE QUE ESTUVIESEN AQUÍ PARA QUEDARSE_

OH, I BELIEVE IN YESTERDAY

_OH, CREO QUE EN EL MAÑANA_

Mi mundo se congela por un breve instante en la mitad de la jardinera del colegio. Supongo que era hora de receso y todos los adolescentes de hormonas alborotadas apostaron toda su atención sobre mí. Los brabucones dejaron de sacudir al pobre chiquillo (nerd). Los deportistas dejan de lado la atención del juego solo para mencionar: "mira a esa nena". A los intelectuales no les parezco de gran atención así que solo me dignan una mirada de reojo complementándola con un leve y negativo sacudir de cabeza. Los playboy solo me miran de una forma asquerosa y pervertida (casi comiéndome con la mirada). Las feministas parecen aceptarme gracias a mi aspecto de "los hombres solo tienen dos defectos: todo lo que hacen y todo lo que dicen" a comparación de las porristas que con solo mirarme de pies a la cabeza muy detenidamente me dieron la espalda con la mirada un tanto asqueada, pero por una parte también era mi culpa: mi culpa por no preocuparme de mi aspecto (mejor dicho obsesionarme por mi aspecto) y no utilizar minifaldas cortas y ombligueras: "La última moda en temporadas lluviosas" y a cambio uso un impermeable color amarillo, pantalón de mezclilla negro y botas largas de lluvia junto con un suéter térmico.

Dejo atrás todo esas ideas y me propongo a salir antes de que las miradas hagan daño y salga muerta, pero un imbécil sin educación y ética, (además de rodeado de un puño de chicas fáciles) mueven mi brazo y tiran mi sobre provocando que se derramen mis papeles legales por el pasto fresco. De reojo alcanzo apreciar la esbelta y musculosa figura del imbécil roba papeles sentándose a 2 metros de distancia de mí, me giro a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que ninguna "amable" persona me observe y presto mi vista al imbécil que…

_De ida y de regreso al mismo infierno._

Ya no importa mi suéter térmico…mi temperatura ha subida extremadamente.

Yo nunca me refiero al infierno como un lugar detestable, sino más bien como uno donde el calor es verdaderamente insoportable, ahora mis mejillas se sentían como ese lugar desprotegido de Dios.

Sus ojos conservaban el mismo tono jade de siempre, tan similar y único de él. La edad lo había cambiado demasiado, dejo atrás el cuerpo de niño débil a uno alto, fuerte, de porte, de mirar que derrite y labios deseosos para besar.

Era fuego.

_Me pregunto que se sentirá tocar su sedoso cabello._

-de aquí para allá, somos los normales, de allá hasta Jasón, es el club "Admiradoras de Todd". Creo que estas algo perdida, ¿no te parece?- una voz femenina se dirigí hacia a mí, giro mi cuello encontrando a una morocha casi idénticamente vestida como yo, ofreciéndome un papel de la palma de su mano: un papel que resulta ser mío.

-no debiste molestarte.-contesto con sarcasmo intentándola irritar.

-¿molestia?, molestia es ver a una pobre inocente embobada con Jasón y que esta crea que tiene oportunidad.- punto para ella, sabe utilizar el sarcasmo.

La observo juntarse con sus amigas para después entrar a un salón mientras yo trueno los nudillos, tengo ganas de golpearla por lo que me dijo anteriormente, porque ni siquiera me conoce y me juzgo, ella no sabe todo lo que ha pasado para autoproclamarme la "novia" de Jasón y sentir celos de esas "chicas" y por si fuera poco soy mas peligrosa que el chile y el agua separados. Estoy segura que yo he llegado más lejos que todas esas chicas fáciles juntas. Tomo mi folder bruscamente y acomodándolo debajo de mí brazo y observo a Jasón que sonríe a una rubia que le hace "mimos" y por mimos me refiero a que está sentada en sus piernas y le acaricia el muslo.

Sin al menos una señal, una lagrima se encuentra bajando de mi mejilla seguida por otras, muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de reprimir un sollozo (o un grito por esta vez), abrazo el folder contra mi pecho como si de esa forma pudiese consolarme y darme un poco del calor que se ha esfumado para no regresar todo gracias a Jasón que ríe de una forma ¿alegre?, si, alegre con su amiga la rubia, sin importarle mi corazón.

-yo era la única que te sacaba la sonrisa.-musito inconsciente concentrándome más en la estructura de mi oración…

…_Era…_

_O tal vez no tan lejos…_

_ º_

La suavidad del asiento de mi auto es suficiente para despejar el estrés de mi cuello, mis ojos y el cristal de mi auto, comparten una característica común: ambos están cubiertos de una sustancia acuosa.

Tapo mi boca sofocando un grito de dolor, y mi cuerpo respira agitadamente. Me llevo una mano a la bolsa de mi pantalón sacando de esta mi celular donde tecleo varios números.

Me pego el celular al odio escuchando el timbre del otro lado de la línea telefónica…hasta escuchar la bocina del otro lado…

-¿Toni?- mascullo apenas con un hilo de voz.

-¿Kory?, ¿eres tú?, ¿pero qué…-

-es…es el…e-el r-rompió su…p-promesa…-dijo la pelirroja con los ojos hinchados y a bordo de la melancolía.

-¿Qué…¿Cuál promesa Korianne?...-respondió la pálida desentendida.

SUDDENLY, I´M NOT HALF THE MAN I USED TO BE

_DE PRONTO NO SOY NI LA MITAD DEL HOMBRE QUE ERA ANTES_

___THERE´S A SHADOW HANGING OVER ME_

_UNA SOMBRA SE CIERNE SOBRE MÍ __  
__  
_OH, YESTERDAY CAME SUDDENLY

_OH, DE PRONTO LLEGÓ EL AYER_

-…él y yo…h-hace 7 años en el ve-verano…

-¡ya se lo que sucedió ese verano!, yo estuve ahí y lo conocí de persona, ve al grano y trata de no tartamudear.- contesto la pelinegra de mechones rojos exaltada, sabía muy bien lo que escuchar, ver o todo lo que tenga que ver relacionado con ver a Kory sufrir la hacía perder los estribos, inclusive la había abofeteado el día de su partida.

-él prometió q-que yo sería la ú-única para él…-

-escúchame Anders, estas empezando a ser molesta así que atente a las consecuencias.-

-…y-yo…ahhh… (…) lo siento mucho Toni. Trataré de tranquilizarme.-

-no hay nada que perdonarte.-contesto la segunda chica bajando el temperamento de su voz.-yo tampoco he tenido un buen día, papa ha estado enviando a espías tratando de alejarme de mama, ¿sabes?- termino con un tono de aburrimiento y miedo.

-nunca creí que tu padre pudiese abusar de su cargo.- respondió sorprendida.

-tú nunca creíste que Jasón te engañara y mira cómo te termino pagando…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-no debí decir eso, lo siento mucho, parezco la mala del cuento aquí.-

-yo aún sigo pensando que eres mi mejor amiga Toni.-

- y tú eres y serás la mía Kory.-

-hahaha!, muchas gracias, me levantas el ánimo.- su voz tono un tono alegre, pero no mucho.

- y tú me distraes de mis problemas, de nada.-

-…y ¿Cómo están todos allá en Tomsk?-

-Kory…-

-¿Cómo esta Leonid?-

-Kory…-

-¿Qué hay de Ryand?-

-Anders…-

-por favor, lo único que quiero es despejarme de la mente de Jasón.-

-¿y que lograrías con eso?-pregunto desafiante.

-¿obtener un poco de paz?-

-¿en qué te beneficia?-

-¡SOLO HAZLO¡- la ojiverde perdió la última poca cordura que le sobraba y le ordeno.

-Leonid, no lo he visto desde que te fuiste, he escuchado por Heraldo que lo está tomando mal. Eso es todo sobre él.-

-¿y Ryand?-

-te comunicas con el cada viernes Kory, no me quieras tomar el pelo.-

-…-

-cuando te fuiste creí que lo hacías para mejorar y…-

-eso es lo que hago.-

-no hay que engañarnos Kory, en eso se basa la amistad: en la honestidad.-

-No. Tú eres la que…

-tan solo mira tú reflejo en un espejo, mírate ahora…prefieres dejar al hombre por el que has soñado toda tu vida porque tienes un encuentro con sus amigas, y no tienes el valor suficiente para encararlo, ¿Qué paso con la Kory de Rusia?, la que tenía actitud de líder, a la que cada vez que le arrojaban tierra se sacudía y utilizaba esa misma para salir del agujero.-

-el rompió su promesa, el pasado quedo atrás…-

- viniendo de ti, lo dudo mucho.- susurro -dijiste que no valdría recordar el pasado y solo escúchame hablando contigo, pensando en Jasón, algo que sucedió hace 10 años!-

-el amor nunca se olvida, tampoco es un error…

**WHY SHE HAD TO GO I DON´T KNOW, SHE WOULDN´T SAY**

_¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE IRSE?, NO LO SÉ, NO ME LO DIJO_  
**  
I SAID SOMETHING WRONG, NOW I LONG FOR YESTERDAY**

_YO DIJE ALGO QUE NO DEBÍA, AHORA ANHELO EL AYER_.

-…y menos viniendo de él.- termino la pelirroja.

-mira Kory, el 80% de esto, tiene tu culpa, tu siempre creíste que él iba a estar siempre ahí para ti sin darte cuenta de cómo en realidad son los hombres, admítelo, tarde o temprano él te iba a olvidar, porque tendría una vida nueva, un nuevo presente y desconcentrarse a pensar en ti no estaba en sus planes.-

-el me hizo una promesa y él no es como "aquellos" ¿entiendes? Yo le dije que solo lo amaría a el y el hizo lo mismo…-

-si estas tan segura, ¿por qué no entras y exiges una explicación de lo que viste?-

_-¿estas cómoda?-_

_La pelirroja tomo aire y se concentró en rodar los ojos y normalizar su respiración._

_-Holy Trinity hermana ahora agradezcamos al señor por la protección que nos ofrece en su hogar.-_

_Lo miro fijamente, ¿Dónde di señales aprobatorias para sus tontas bromas?_

_-¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo?-_

_-¿se te ocurre algo mejor?-_

_-¡sí!, ¡por ejemplo tratar de averiguar porque esos sujetos trataron de lastimarnos!-_

_-¿estas plenamente segura que puedes confiar en Toni?- se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Definitivamente se encontraba en terreno resbaladizo._

_-es un genio, una profesional en la sinceridad, ¿no resulta bastante obvio?- termino de corregir la pelirroja parpadeando irritadamente._

_-¿no estarás haciéndome responsable de que por primera vez en tu vida no todos bailan al son que tú tocas?-_

_-también es cierto.- confeso con una sonrisa socarrona fulminando de un rayo a la chica que tenía en frente._

_Sus frentes chocaron delicadamente, la mirada de la chica se concentró en la boca del otro, y la de él, solo en presentir en los ojos de ella lo que estaba pensando. Las mejillas del pelinegro se volvieron carmines y sonrió para sus adentros mientras ella solo escuchaba un leve suspiro provocando un cálido cosquilleo en el estómago y la boca._

_-Kory, uno nunca sabe que hará en el futuro, no creo que tengamos nada más que esperar…_

_Escucho la ojiverde antes de cerrar los ojos, transportándola a un mundo existente solo para ellos dos, donde _esperaba el rose y calidez de un par de labios fusionándose con los suyos formando su primer beso.

-_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,tomorrow I'll miss you; remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, And I'll send all my loving to you.- __canto una voz envuelta en el sarcasmo entonada desafinada._

_Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero lograron aun así fruncir el ceño. A solo un espesor de distancia de sus labios, no pudieron seguir. Dos suspiros cansados, frustrados e irritados hicieron eco en toda la iglesia._

_-en una lástima que sea la última vez que se vean en toda su vida.-_

_-todavía nos queda tiempo Bárbara.-pronuncio su nombre secamente enterrándola 30 metros bajo la tierra con la mirada._

_-entonces deberíamos emplearlo en algo útil ¿tu que opinas?- pregunto la peliroja-castaña sonriendo triunfalmente.-_

_-¿Cuándo has visto al techo y el piso juntos? Porque ese dia te prometo que estaremos juntos Babs.- reclamo el pelingro ayudando a levantarse del piso a Kory._

_-ven Kory, salgamos de aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna a la que la chica no fue capaz de no imitarla._

_-te recuerdo que se mucho y…-_

_-entonces anda con cuidado no te vayan a matar.- replico el joven abrazando de los hombres a su chica._

_-te amo Kory, no la escuches.-_

_-¿lo haces?-_

_-si. Realmente sí. Y mucho comienzo a dudar de que tenga límites.-_

_-yo también te amo Jasón.- susurro la bronceada cerrando sus ojos y esperando ese beso anhelado hasta que…_

_Un bulto cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Un bulto con cabellera roja y un arma de fuego robada a su padre._

_-deberían ponerse chalecos anti-balas. Hola soy Toni Monetti y tal vez me recuerden en películas como…ahí…ya perdió el sentido.- farfullo la pálida arrojando su voluptuosa mochila a lado de ella._

_-¿ella…_

_-¿ella trato de…_

_-matarlos. Me deben una pero ¿qué?...¡al diablo!, Anders tenemos que irnos, muévelas.- ordeno la de mirada escarlata tirando del brazo de su amiga._

_-p-pero Jasón y yo… no me iré sin tener mí…-_

_-despídete del…y que sea rápido.- _

_La cabeza del chico choco en el piso, la pelirroja se paró tímidamente de él y con una sonrisa avergonzada lo ayudo a levantarse._

_-mira, sé que…-_

_Unos dedos palparon sus dedos. Fijo la mirada en la masculina y él le mostro una pequeña caja, para seguir sonriendo._

_-no la abras hasta que estés en casa…amor…- esa última palabra le derritió el alma y su sangre subió al tope en sus mejillas._

_Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le beso en la mejilla y le susurro similarmente._

_-gracias.- pronuncio separándose del antes de que Toni la sacara arrastrándola. Lo último que alcanzo a visualizar fue un ademan de manos y una mirada indescriptible._

**YESTERDAY, LOVE WAS SUCH AN EASY GAME TO PLAY**

AYER, EL AMOR ERA UN JUEGO TAN FÁCIL

**NOW I NEED A PLACE TO HIDE AWAY**

AHORA NECESITO UN LUGAR DONDE ESCONDERME

**OH, I BELIEVE IN YESTERDAY**

OH, CREO EN ÉL AYER

-no sé si soy lo que él esperaba.-

-Kory, has sido modelo de maquillaje, ropa interior, zapatos y estuviste en la pasarela de parís en primavera-verano, eres mucho mejor que todas las chicas de la escuela juntas ¡¿y te da miedo de esas caras bonitas?!-respondió histéricamente la pelinegra. Sí que su amiga se tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

-…-

-Kory, ¿estas enfadada?-

-...-

-Kory.-

-¡Kory!-

-¡Kory!- finalizo gritando.

-ahh... ¿qué?, lo siento estaba recordando.-

-traes atole en la venas ¿o quieres que pregunte?-

-no solo recordaba cuando Jasón y yo estábamos en Holy Trinity y tú nos salvaste de morir en la manos de esa maniaca. Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con él. Después hablamos Monetti, tengo que recuperar algo que nunca perdí.- razono la ojiverde con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

-te escucho y no lo creo. En fin cuenta que pasa luego.-

-si adiós.- colgó la pelirroja.

Apresuro en quitarse el impermeable amarillo, arrojándolo detrás del auto. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor del auto, pasando su mano por su sedoso y flamante cabello. Busco en su bolso un poco de loción y brillo labial. Volvió a lo de al principio esta vez sonriendo a su reflejo para nada desaliñado y con el optimismo a flor de piel. Abrió el auto y bajo de este firme en sus pasos, cerró la puerta dejando atrás los nervios, y se acercó a la escuela británica en Jump City.

Se adentró esperando a los adolescentes desbordando por el patio, pero a cambio consiguió lo contrario de lo que esperaba, como si antes todos hubiesen retirado a detención y nadie se habría salvado…hasta que algunos gritos de una multitud bromista se escuchó a lo lejos. Levanto las cejas preguntándose la felicida y asombro de las personas allí reunidas.

Camino determinante, cruzando a las personas desconocidas, y tomando claridad en los estruendosos sonidos: sonaban "Roth" pero también "Rachel".

Kory supo en ese momento que era una broma infantil a una pareja.

Distinguía la clásica canción "Debajo del árbol", aullidos bromistas, risas cada vez más claras al paso que se corría entre la multitud.

"RACHEL Y...

"ROTH Y…

"TODD Y…

Bastante tarde, no tuvo buen oído para saber cuándo retirarse.

Cerro el puño conteniendo todo ese odio, su mirada reprimió los sentimientos acuosos, menos los fulminantes y se concentró en la pelinegra, de mirada violácea, de piel de porcelana quien seguía abrazada por **SU CHICO **manteniendo una sonrisa de mona lisa estúpida en su incrédulo rostro. O al menos eso fue lo que le paso en la mente a la pelirroja mientras seguía la mano de Jasón hasta llegar a su cara, llena de fascinación y "alegría".

-oye tú, ¿desde cuándo que son pareja?- firme y seca pregunto, su garganta jamás se cerró mientras trataba de hallar indicios con el moreno fornido de mirada gris que se hallaba a su lado.

-hace algunos minutos, no más de diez, ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto levantando las cejas.

- por supuesto que nada, solo creí que con lo perfectos que se ven, debían llevar años amándose.- respondió con una frágil y creíble sonrisa. El la imito.

.jeje, tengo que irme, gracias.- se despidió y salió sin siquiera escuchar la despedida del moreno.

-juro que caerás Jasón, juro que tu adorada Rachel conocerá el mal personificado.-

_Cambiar eso es lo que eh intentado desde que llegue a estados unidos y nada ha cambiado desde entonces…hasta hoy._

**Hola, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia (aunque honestamente me costó mucho, sobre todo cuando tenías contemplado una canción y después la cambias porque la anterior no te inspiraba nada -.-, también por el hecho de que comenzó a trabajar con otras historias con las cuales solo había manejado el primer capítulo –en una de vampiros u. U simple autocomplacencia, una de mafiosos y otra estilo titán y después que escritor no le ha pasado que de pronto tienen tanta inspiración con una canción que hacen un mini-fic xD si hice uno con las canciones de Shakira y me mate de risa haciéndolos-) sobre todo muchas gracias a Chicasdelasseries, la verdad, gracias por tu opinión ya que sinceramente es lo que un escritor espera, no una review floja si no una verdadera donde te corrijan y te digan su opinión de la historia, además de que fuiste el primer review en la web por toda la vida :') en serio es muy lindo de tu parte (pronto empezare a leer tus fics, es que no he tenido tiempo c: jeje e.e) también agradecimientos especiales a Jesús, señorita imán (si es señorita no?) y a Guest fueron cimientos importantes para la continuación de la historia :D, también a todas aquellas personas que leyeron pero que no dejaron sus opiniones. Esta va para ustedes, un abrazo psicológico y disfrútenlo tratare de actualizar más rápido, tchau.**


	3. Chapter 3: Baby, It's you

Capítulo 3: Baby It's you.

-no trates de engañarme, yo sé que te encuentras mal.- confeso el ruso detrás del monitor de su computadora.

La chica abrió la boca para contestarle al pelirrojo, pero su mandíbula quedo expuesta en el aire reprimiendo todas _esas _palabras. Antes de proseguir una sonrisa soñadora se formó en sus labios rosados, formando en este movimiento un enigma.

-dime. ¿Cuál es la razón lógica por la que después de ser novios por años, te pueda hablar de mis amoríos sin temor o pena?- pregunto la joven de cabellos fuego, observándolo digitalmente con esa incógnita en su interior.

O era que Leonid tenía atole en las venas, o de verdad la quería mucho como para escuchar y opinar acerca de su amor platónico tratando de ayudarla.

-…supongo que cuando pienso en dolor, pienso en amor y ahí encuentro la solución…-

Kory sonrío a cambio, mas no entendió el significado del gesto. ¿Era de amistad, preocupación, pena, dolor o simple vergüenza?

El ojiverde esperaba a un agradecimiento, pero sus expectativas iban demasiado lejos de la realidad. Un silencio incomodo fue lo único que obtuvo después de esa mueca torcida, casi idéntica a las sonrisas que habían tenido años atrás. Apoyo su mejilla en su mano tratando de no inspeccionarla más de lo debido. El cabello seguía igual de largo e intenso, se veía que entraría al colegio ese mismo día de acuerdo al uniforme que vestía, los sentimientos provocados por la muerte de Myand aun luchaban por salir, sus ojos estaban algo irritados por llorarle un mar a Jasón durante la madrugada, su mirada seguía impenetrable, como si de algún modo no estuviera de acuerdo con un hecho.

-_miau…- _

Salió de sus divagaciones encontrándose con un felino gris de ojos esmeraldas que sostenía su exnovia.

-Fantástico. Ahora, ¿Compraste una mascota después de la muerte de Silkie?- inquirió algo inusual el ruso. Lo que obtuvo a cambio fue una mirada mortal de su amiga.

-no, es solo uno de los gatos de la vecina.- respondió tajantemente acomodando el gato en una de las almohadas del sofá, como si fuese un dios, mientras bajaba su mochila del asiento.

-jaja! Así que ahora vives en un vecindario con una loca de los gatos ¿ehh?- bromeo el pelirrojo tratando de ablandar el clima de la situación.

-¿Qué?, mira Selina no es ninguna loca de los gatos, ella solo…no puede vivir sin ellos…además de que tuvo un romance con un millonario ¿sabías?, eso en mi opinión es mucho que decir.- apunto Kory observando a su amigo que bostezaba.

-bueno Anders, tengo que irme a dormir, aquí son la una de la mañana y me muero de sueño, por cierto no llegues tarde a la escuela ¿sí?, me tengo que ir, adiós.- se apresuró a decir el joven antes de caer rendido.

-adiós.- musito la extranjera cerrando su laptop y guardándola en la mochila que cargaba.

* * *

- The world is spinning too fast, I'm buying lead Nike shoes, to keep myself tethered, to the days I try to lose, ¡oh!, Holly, creo que estas buscando esto.- objeto la pelirroja mirando a la chica rubia que buscaba entre los arbustos.

-¿ehh?- pregunto la joven un poco asustada por la repentina aparicion de su vecina. –ahh…si, gracias Kory, Selina se pondrá muy feliz por verlo de regreso.- respondio la rubia tomando al gato gris. -¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-se quedo conmigo toda la noche, es una buena compañía, pero mejor después te explico que ahora tengo que irme.- dijo rápidamente tratando de salir del corredor.

-bien. Cuídate Kory, espero que sea un bonito día.- se despidió la ojizaul.

-igualmente!- grito desde afuera la tamarariana.

**SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
SHA LA LA LA LA**

**IT´S NOT THE WAY YOU SMILE THAT TOUCHED MY HEART (SHA LA LA LA LA)**

_NO ES LA MANERA QUE SONRÍES LO QUE CONMUEVE MI CORAZÓN (SHA LA LA LA LA)_

**IT´S NOT THE WAY YOU KISS THAT TEARS ME APART**

_NO ES LA MANERA EN QUE BESAS LO QUE ME DESHACE_

-lindo salón de clases, ¿Qué opinas?- habla una voz masculina, con un tono caballeroso y seductor al mismo tiempo.

-lo siento, pero ¿Quién eres?- reclamo aun estando al revés de la puerta justo donde él está. Prefiero evitar sorpresas el día de hoy.

- tú y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo.-

- se mas especifico.- le ordeno mientras lo miro de pies a cabeza. Porta el mismo uniforme que yo, pero en estilo masculino, tiene una cabellera larga…blanca… (Demasiado extraño), tez pálida y ojos azules claros como el cielo.

-perdóneme bella doncella.- se disculpa caminando hacia mí, tomando mi mano y depositando un suave beso en ella, alcanzando a inclinarse de rodillas.

_Es un tipo verdaderamente extraño…solo le falta la armadura plateada y la espada…_

Le recojo mi mano de una forma no muy amigable.

-mi nombre es Malchior de Null.- contesta con seriedad y cortesía grabada. –y el tuyo es Korianne Anders. Encantado de conocerte.-

Termina sin darse cuenta de que está quedando como un maniático conmigo.

-¿Cómo si quiera sabes mi…-

-he investigado sobre ti, en revistas de Rusia, reportajes, videos, y archivos de la dirección. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar las pasarelas por un colegio en Jump City, una ciudad común y corriente?-

_Perfecto. No todo sobre mí._

-confía en mí cuando digo que conocerme del todo no es lo mejor.-

-pero si lo correcto.- apunta.

Me quedo callada, prefiero estar así antes de que comience a sacar más conclusiones.

-no le diré a nadie.-

-¿a cambio de qué?- intento averiguar.

El me mira minuciosamente, y comienza a caminar alrededor de mí: como si yo fuese su presa.

-el amor, sí que verdaderamente entorpece.- musita con ganas.

Espera un segundo, ¿está obsesionado conmigo?

-y tú eres su divina representación…pero no te culpo, estoy en el mismo escenario que tu.- me mira de frente y me doy cuenta de la ambición que emana sus ojos azules. Me doy cuenta de lo que quiere decir.

-¿así que tú estás enamorado de esta tal "Roth"?- me adelanto y festejo en mi interior mientras veo su reacción levantando las cejas un tanto sorprendido.

-para ser pelirroja, eres más suspicaz de lo que esperaba.- concluye con una sonrisa, mientras no se si darle las gracias o darle una patada en la cara por lo que acaba de decir.

-¿o estas o no lo estás?-

-lo estoy tanto como tu del patán de Jasón.-

-Rachel, no es precisamente la princesa atrapada en el castillo del dragón.-

-ni tú la cara bonita que finges ser en las entrevistas.-

-ve al grano Malchior.- finjo desapruebo.

-un complot, tú te conviertes en la mejor amiga de Rachel, influyes en que termine con Todd.-

-y tu mientras tanto…-

-te meto en la cabeza de Todd, así el termina con ella, porque está enamorado de ti, y así no quedas como la mala mejor amiga que se enamora del chico de su "hermana del alma".-

-suena bien. Eres una mente brillante.- no evito sonreír, de verdad que el plan me va como anillo al dedo.

-gracias, te besaría pero no me gustas.- confiesa.

-igualmente.-

- ahora que somos cómplices, quiero mostrarte la escuela yo mismo.-

-pero, ¿para qué?-

-no seas ingenua necesito que conozcas los alrededores de este sitio si es que quiero que nuestro plan resulte sin daños.-

-está bien.- mascullo. El me dirige una sonrisa linda… ¿linda?

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Toni?- preguntó dificultosamente sintiendo el terror fluir por sus venas. -¿Jasón?- pregunto de segunda mano sin notar el cambio constante de terror a pánico que denotaba su voz. -¿Bárbara?- preguntó al borde de la histeria antes de pensar bien lo que decía.

Con sus manos bronceadas y temblorosas, volvió a cargar la pistola de agua que cargaba con ella. Hace unos minutos se encontraban jugando cerca de la casa del lago, y decidieron jugar a "La Guerra", para ellos prefirieron salir y dispersarse por el bosque, lamentablemente la ojiverde solo se adentró más de lo debido con la adrenalina en su ser que poco a poco era remplazado por el temor y miedo.

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!...!MUERETE!...!MUERETE!...!REGRESA POR DONDE VINISTE!- grito histéricamente (casi maniáticamente) tratando de protegerse de la personas responsable de la broma de mal gusto.

-¡AUCH!, ¡BASTA KORY!, ¡SOY YO!, ¡ME ESTAS MATANDO!, ¡SUELTA EL ARMA!- grito el pelinegro cubriéndose con los brazos tratando de bloquear varios bruscos golpes de su "amiga".

-¡AHH!, YO…Y-yo ¿ahh?, ¡¿Jasón que estabas haciendo?! Casi me das… ¡UN SUSTO DE MUERTE INGRATO!- vociferó intensamente tratando de encontrar un culpable.

-lo siento de mi más profundo ser, pero era perfecto: en medio del bosque, a ti a punto de un colapso nervioso, el clima nublado…- su risa culmino y se detuvo en cuanto observo, que a quien le daba gracias aquella mal jugada, solo era a él. De parte de ella, solo observaba ásperamente a su persona.

El joven estadounidense se soflamó levemente y comenzó a carraspear.

-No debí de haber hecho eso, lo lamento mucho.- se disculpó tratando de sonar inocente.

-No queda nada ya. ¿Y que tienes en contra respecto a los dios nublados?- deliberó la chica, tratando de divagar más sobre los gustos de su acompañante.

Él levanta la mirada jade y lanza a su lado la barita de rama, con la que obtenía un poco de diversión, con un águila muerta.

-qué asco.- gruñe la pelirroja disgustada por la antigua vista.

-nada con fidelidad, solo no me agrada que nuestras siluetas difuminadas en el agua del lago mientras se esconde el sol, no aparezcan.- finalizo el ojiverde con una mirada triunfante.

La chica solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de fulminar la sonrisa carismática que se había presentado en su rostro.

-yo diría que aun chico misterioso, le agradarían los días sacados de las películas de terror/misterio de hoy en día, ¿no es así Pete?- alargo la de cabellera fuego, acariciando las gafas de sol que sostenía en las manos, dejando al chico con una mirada dudosa.

-toma se cayeron cuando casi te mataba.- bromeo la chica.

-gracias.- después de decir esto, se las arranco de las manos. –Y no me llames por mi segundo nombre, hazme ese favor.- hablo golpeado el joven sin inmutarse de su carácter.

-técnicamente…

-técnicamente creo que deberíamos volver al lago antes de que anochezca.-

-hazlo tú solo, yo tengo que buscar a Toni.- respondió con mal temperamento grabado en furia, la pelirroja siguiendo su paso y dejando a atrás a su amigo con mal dolor de cabeza.

* * *

-so she said ¿what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know, well, maybe I'm in love, tihnk about it everytime, I think about it, Can't stop thinking about it, how much longer will take to cure this?, just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love…-

-¡Basta!, el hecho de que estés perdidamente enamorado de Bárbara, no te permite cantar a las 3:00 a.m sin siquiera dejarme dormir.-

-¿Qué?, ¿envidia o celos?- pregunto el chico subiéndose a la litera de arriba provocando la mirada asesina de su acompañante.

-¿de ti?, ¡ja! Ni aunque me pagaran.- se zafo la joven bronceada metiéndose entre las mantas, tratando de ignorar el hecho de ver a su amigo con el torso desnudo.

-darme un beso de buenas noches, no tiene precio…- ofreció con mirada picara, logrando sonrojar a la extranjera.

-te diré algo más que es gratis: tener a un idiota que te asusta por la tarde, y en la noche no deja dormir y para rematar te pide que lo beses.- intento cambiar de tema.

-supongo que esa la razón.- objeto el millonario.

-…-

-Kory, sé que no duermes. Déjame que te explique.-

-habla ahora o calla para siempre.- susurro la beatlemaniaca.

-Yo NO amo a Bárbara, solo es…-

-cuando dijiste explicar supuse que te referías a lo ocurrido en el bosque no sobre la canción.- interrumpió la joven mirándolo con expectativa.

La actuación del chico, se fue al vacío, recibiendo un leve sonrojo por el mal uso de sus palabras y una toz tímida no se hizo esperar.

-bueno…lo anterior era el punto "a" y tú quieres que te explique el punto "z"- mala excusa de parte del chico. –bueno veras, hoy es un día muy pesado para mí, ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermano…-

-¿tú tienes hermano?- inquirió la pelirroja levantando las cejas.

-hermanos.-corrigió paciente.

-¿y cómo se llaman?- pregunto con la mirada brillante la curiosidad acercándose a Jasón.

-hum… ¿por dónde empiezo?...mira yo soy el mayor de todos, hablando acerca de los verdaderos hijos de Bruce, seria (por nacimiento), yo, Dick, Tim y Damián. Dick es menor que yo, no solemos llevarnos muy bien. Tim, Dick y Damián comparten el mismo tono de ojos, pero no el mismo carácter, Dick es bastante anti-social, Tim muy expresivo y Damián es todo un… Diablo, así es el, es insoportable y sarcástico.- contesto optimista el ojiverde.

-¿Cómo que verdaderos hijos?- curioseó la morena.

-ahh…es algo complicado pero te lo diré, solo espero que no se te revuelvan los sesos, veras Dick, Tim, Damián y yo somos los hijos varones y legítimos, las mujeres son Helena, Stephanie, Cassandra y Carrie, la diferencia es que ellas solo fueron recogidas a excepción de Helena que es producto de los amoríos de Wayne con una mujer que la abandono, ella y Damián son medios hermanos, Bruce para las demás solo se representa como su tutor. ¿Entendiste?-

-ahh…lo discutiré con la almohada, pero está bien, ¿dime como es el carácter de ellas?-

-cada una es distinta, casi Stephanie y tú, tienes el mismo humor, mientras tanto Helena, es demasiado coqueta y "sociable", Cass es bastante ruda y agresiva, no te recomiendo estar cerca de ella sin paramédicos, Carrie es bastante bromistas y juguetona, pero sabe su objetivo.-

-dime… ¿no es algo agotador tener tanta familia?-

-huu…estas en lo cierto además de que la mayoría de las veces, siempre tenemos que recibir visitas ¿me crees?- expulso sus palabras algo cansado por su estilo de vida.

-me das pena.- musito la pelirroja apoyando ligeramente su mano en el hombro de su amigo confortándolo un poco.

-te lo agradezco.- ridiculizó el pelinegro regalándole una amplia sonrisa al igual que cálida.

La chica no evito no sonreírle, era imposible, él la hacía tan feliz, con una simple sonrisa arreglaba cualquier dolor, la invitaba a viajar en esa extraña sensación que sentía en su estómago con la excitación a flor de piel cada vez que el la tocaba, le decía o la abrazaba. Ya fueran bromas o confesiones de su desdichada vida, siempre ella lo hacía sentir tan cómodo y perfecto para ella, como si ella fuese la indicada con quien vivir toda una eternidad.

Después de varios minutos la joven se dio cuenta de que parecían estatuas sonrientes, no habían despegado el ojo del ojo amado, ni borrado la sonrisa calidad que acompañaba su sonrojo. La pequeña solo imito un gran bostezo tratando de tomar control sobre él.

-me muero de sueño, ¿sabes?, así que no vuelvas a cantar por Santa Bárbara.- fantaseo la pelirroja con las ansias al límite.

-te la paso por esta noche Anders, pero mañana amanecerás sorprendida.- amenazo el ojiverde con malicia y entusiasmo.

-¡viva!, estoy ansiosa por verlo.- contestó la pelirroja acercándose al chico de piel blanca.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción y sorpresa con la que se llenaba su cuerpo. No estaba soñando, él la besaba. Eso era mejor que la ficción en las típicas películas de Hollywood acerca de besos bajo la lluvia. Se quedó paralizada, mientras la sangre subía a su cara y su cuerpo palpitaba. Observo a "su" chico separarse de la mejilla...mejilla pensó la pelirroja pensando la razón por la cual se había sonrojado como nunca antes por tan solo un pequeño apoyo de esos labios masculinos en su tersa mejilla.

-que descanses.- murmuró el chico con una sonrisa pícara a sabiendas de lo que había provocado en la chica.

-hasta mañana.-contesto con un hilo de voz, tratando de asimilar las acciones del chico, al tiempo que se metía entre las sabanas.

-hey Kory.- musitó después de 5 minutos sin rastro de sueño.

-¿si Jasón?-

-lamento lo del bosque, nunca debí hacer caso a mis impulsos.-

-no es importante.-

-ahh…una cosa más…-

-¿Qué?-

-...Te amo...- impugnó nervioso, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo sus facciones en la espera de un duro golpe.

-…yo también te amo Jasón…- aclaro la fémina con voz suave e ilusa.

-¿sabes qué más?-

-vamos, mejor duerme antes de que lo arruines.-

-¡jajaja!, está bien, debo acostumbrarme, descansa, Te amo.-

-también descansa, Te amo más.-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**UH, OH, MANY, MANY, MANY NIGHTS GO BY**

_UH, OH, MUCHAS MUCHAS, MUCHAS NOCHES PASAN_

**I SIT ALONE AT HOME AND I CRY OVER YOU**

_ME SIENTO EN CASA SOLO Y LLORO POR TI_

**¿WHAT CAN I DO?**

_¿QUE PUEDO HACER?_

**CAN´T HELP MYSELF, ´CAUSE BABY, IT´S YOU**

_NO PUEDO EVITARLO, PORQUE NENA, ERES TÚ_

**BABY, IT'S YOU**

_NENA, ERES TÚ_

-¿podrías portarte como una personas común y normal?, ¿sin ningún trauma?-

-¿disculpa?- pregunte algo ofendida y perdida al mismo tiempo, conteniendo las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en su claro rostro.

-te pregunte como te habían agradado mis amigos.-

-ahh…bastante bien…sobre todo la rubia.- respondí sin siquiera saber a lo que me refería.

-¿Kitten?, a mí vista ella era la que más te odiaba.- me fulminó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-lo mejor de ser yo, es que se…-

-aquí viene ella.- me apunta alejándose un poco de mí, dándome la señal.

_Es hora de comenzar._

-Buenos días caballeros y señoritas.- saluda la maestra de idiomas destacando su acento francés. Es una mujer joven, delgada, de cabello negro azabache, alta de estatura, y labios rojos. Todo el salón devuelve cortésmente el saludo (incluyéndome), Rachel se levanta de su lugar y va directo con la maestra consiguiendo susurrarle palabra inaudibles debido a la distancia que nos separa. Sin lograr entender nada, giro mis talones hacia atrás, observando que me miran expectantes.

-sean gentiles de regalarle un saludo de bienvenida a la Señorita Anders; Korianne, ¿nos harías el favor de pasar en frente para que podamos conocerte más a fondo?- pregunta la maestra de la cual aún no se su nombre más que su posición en la escuela y sin detenerme a analizar la situación, solo me limito a responder con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-…no hay problema.- respondo estando de frente. Los pares de ojos de casi todo el salón se encajan en mí

, poniéndome nerviosa.

-b-bueno yo… mi país de origen es Rusia, nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Tamaran, cuando crecí me mude a una ciudad más grande: Tomsk. Mi padre murió y me mude aquí, ahora vivo sola en un departamento, amo la música, y me gustaría guardar lo demás.- acabo con mi "presentación", dañada al recordar a mi padre y mis amigos.

Levanto la mirada, rezando interiormente de que nadie me observe como bicho raro, debido a mis diferentes costumbres. ¡Sorpresa!, término encontrándome con dos caras conocidas para mí: la feminista que me llamo "incrédula" y el chico moreno de ojos grises quien me cree una "despistada". Bajo la cabeza y observo a Roth mirándome sin ninguna expresión.

-¿puedo retirarme a mi lugar?- pregunto con un tono de voz inocente, creyendo que con este la profesora me hará caso.

-lo siento, pero Rachel y tu tendrán un recorrido alrededor de la escuela.- manifiesta, al tiempo que busca pintarrones en su bolso. –Pueden retirarse.- termina sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué…-

-apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de historia.- me reprocha con voz monótona y seria.

_**¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? , ¿De qué?, y ¿Por qué, Jasón se "enamoro" de ella? Ella es la típica aguafiestas, la perfecta alumna, la genio, la indomable, la impredecible… la "ñoña"… ¡¿en qué aspecto ella es mejor que yo?! **_ Pensé en el transcurso que corría hacia ella obligándome a reducir la distancia que nos separaba, lamentablemente, sabía que esta pequeña caminata no iba a dejar nada bueno; honestamente no la toleraba Y NO PENSABA HACER OTRA COSA MAS QUE EVITARLA.

-Así…que…ah… ¿Qué es la extraña piedrita que traes en la frente?-

-se llama chacra, y no es una piedra es una joya.- respondió monótona antes la burlesca pregunta de la pelirroja.

-¿chacra? Ya veo…meditas… ¿has hecho muchos pecados o algo así?-

-no. Simplemente trato de tener paz interior intentado guardarla con la gente estúpida mal informada.-

-asi…que no ¿has deseado al hombre de tu primogénito?-

-¡no tengo la necesidad de estar perdiendo mí tiempo contigo!-

-¿disculpa?-pregunte desconcentrada.

-hace 20 minutos que salimos de clase tratando de mostrarte el colegio, y lo único que haces es ignorarme y no prestarme atención.- contesto con la voz exaltada.

-lo lamento, me quede pensando en algunos problemas.-

-problema es lidiar contigo.- respondió recuperando el mismo código de voz (que supongo) siempre tiene.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?!- grite.-para ser la personas que aparentas ser, tienes muy poco de verdad con lo que aparentas, ¿crees que el hecho que seas la preferida de los profesores, la líder del salón, la señorita perfecta, la novia del "galán" de la escuela tienes el derecho de…-

-no se cual sea tu maldito problema.- cataloga logrando que me quede quieta un poco tiempo. –¡ni si quiera me conoces, no tienes idea de todo lo que he vivido en mi vida para creer que mereces venir a qui a insultarme por tus estúpidos celos de niña pequeña!- termina recogiendo sus palabras, con su mirada furtiva, frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños, resistiendo no golpearme.

Notándolo de un mejor ángulo, ella sigue tranquila y monótona.

-¡Kory! ¡Mi bella dama!, vamos, tengo la autorización de enseñarte la escuela por mi propio mando amor mío.- dice tomándome del brazo acercándome más a la pelinegra.

-¿Malchior?- pregunto Rachel ahora sorprendida.

-¿Qué tal Roth? ¿Hace mucho sin hablar no crees? Te presento a mi novia. Kory ella es…-

-se quién es ella, y déjame decirte que has caído muy bajo para ser tu.- protesta la ojivioleta sin saber si es celos o es sincera. Sus palabras no me duelen, lo que me lastima es la mano sujetando mi brazo bruscamente.

-sabes si fueses mi novio, lo tendría bien merecido, pero ya que no somos nada, suéltame imbécil.- pido con la poca amabilidad que presento en ese momento mirando sus ojos azules.

-estas estropeando el plan, ¿te das cuenta?- su voz resuena en mis oídos de verdad que esta muy molesto conmigo.

-tu novia es la que me provoca, es todo un hígado…-

-primero: no es mi novia. Segundo: no te conviene decirle así. Tercero: no es ella, eres tú.- explico pacientemente, tratando de no estallar.

-¿en qué aspecto soy yo?- lo fulmine con la mirada, su novia había empezado todo. Si no se hubiese metido con Jasón, nada de esto…

-tus celos. Eres bastante inmadura e incapaz de valerte por ti misma.-

- y tú eres bastante maduro, arréglatelas solas.- pronuncie impactada por mis propias palabras. ¿Es acaso que rompía la alianza?

Malchior se quedó unos instantes inerte, después lo entendió y movió la cabeza negativamente. A pesar de conocerse varias horas, había conocido a personas como este tipo de chica. Sabía lo que haría.

Llorar.

* * *

Se miró frente a frente antes el relucido cristal. Sus ojos notaban el dolor que le embriagaba, sus labios temblaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas expuestas a su temperatura. Se pasaron las manos por el cabello, tratando de comprender de donde había nacido comportarse como en los últimos días. ¿Desde cuándo odiaba a una chica por un chico que vivía en su pasado? ¿Desde cuándo aceptaba ser la marioneta de planes malvados?

-típicos problemas de mujeres ¿no?- razona una voz que conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-¿es que acaso nunca puedo estar sola?- farfullo observándola por el cristal. Me detengo a observarla más detenidamente, dándome cuenta de que es la misma feminista de antes, ahora con el rostro demacrado.

Supongo que no soy la única que siente su corazón aplastado, casi sin señales de vida.

Me volteo hacia ella. Se sienta debajo de la lava manos, limpiando algunas cuantas lágrimas, checando su celular.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- le pregunto con temor a que estando algo decaída de carácter, se le suba el fervor de enojo y se exponga conmigo.

-nada. Simplemente mi mejor amiga dejo de serlo, porque el chico del cual está enamorada, me ama a mí. Y ahora cree que yo soy una traidora, cuando en realidad yo no siento nada por él.- me confiesa con una fuerza de voluntad, de verdad que se ve bastante mal, además de que seguro sus demás "amigas" le dieron la espalda.

Ella me observo algo indiferente, tratando de esperar algo por mi parte.

-lo lamento mucho, pero tampoco estoy de buen humor para dar ese tipo de consuelos.- le susurre mientras me inclinaba para estar a su misma altura, dejándome caer por completo cuando estaba en el piso.

-¿y que te pasas a ti?-

-ahh…pues, arruine la amistad de mis mejores amigos de toda mi vida, encontré a la persona que amo, pero esta ya tiene a su ying en su yang, y hoy me comporte de una forme tan mediocre similar a la de mi hermana mayor. ¡Ah! Y descubrí que el verdadero Paul McCartney está realmente muerto.-

-¡WOW! Un problema por problema por favor, no soy de rápido aprendizaje.- bromeo la joven de cabello oscuro, mirando como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se desboronaba por el piso frustrada.

-Korianne Anders, pero me puedes llamar Kory.- sonrió la ojiverde estirando su mano.

-Abigail Karen Beecher, solo dime Karen o Bee.- dijo estrechando la mano bronceada de enfrente.

-de acuerdo Bee.- rio Kory ahora conociendo más a la morocha. –y dime, ¿cómo se llaman tus amigas y el chico que le gusta a tu amiga?- preguntó inocente, sabiendo que interiormente su amiga no se llamara "Rachel Roth" y su amigovio "Jasón Todd".

-amigas tengo muchas, verdaderas solo Jade, Pantha y antes creía que Nicole…-

-¿Nicole es el nombre de tu ex-amiga verdad?-

-lo es, y el sujeto que nos metió en problemas se llama Víctor Stone.-

-¿Víctor Stone? No, no lo conozco.-

-tarde o temprano lo conocerás, "es un popular"- murmuro con un deje de odio, haciendo burla y énfasis al calificativo "popular".

-ahh…ya veo.-

-ahora dime, ¿quiénes son los ingratos?-

-pues, ahh…, no sé si lo conozcas, se llama Jasón Todd.- se apresuró a decir la pelirroja, esperando la negatividad de su acompañante.

La chica se quedó inmute por algunos segundos antes de responder:

-¿Jasón? Vaya Kory, no sé qué hacer: Llorar por tu pena sabiendo lo que vas a sufrir, reír como loca porque fuiste presa fácil ¡o gritarte por ser tan estúpida!- espeto la morocha.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-

-primero que nada: es el hijo del multiarchiemillonario Bruce Wayne. Segundo: se cree todo el poderoso, es un presumido, y no le cuesta obtener la chica que quiera. Tercero: es novio de Roth, y siendo honesta, ni con todo mi conocimiento en deportes me cruzaría con ella.-

-Rachel no me intimida, puedo acabar con ella cuando se me venga la gana.-

-Rachel y Todd, entre ricos se entienden, vamos Kory, deja esa ilusión antes de que la caída sea más dura.-

-lo dudo mucho, yo…-

-se lo que tramas con De Null, y créeme cuando te…-

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- pregunto abrumada. ¿Ahora la espiaban?

-simple. Malchior es un popular, tú y él han estado recorriendo toda la escuela juntos y hablan en secreto. Casi parecen novios, solo falta los besos.-

Kory movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tan solo de imaginar la escena.

-y pues estaban en mi lugar hablando y digamos que no fue una gran discreción, además de que lo supe ahora, Malchior quiere darle celos y tú quieres a Jasón, ¿así o más obvio?-

-puedes decir eso de Jasón, pero yo lo conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo, se lo que le gusta, lo que ama, lo que le molesta y lo que…-

-estas bien, solo espero que cuando veas que él es capaz de tener un romance contigo en medio de Roth, espero que entiendas el significado de la palabra "infidelidad".-

-de todas las personas que tienes porque preocuparte, yo no soy una de ellas.-

_-_Hablo en serio, él es un engaño, nunca es lo que aparenta ser, ¿Quién te asegura que es el mismo desde la última vez que lo viste?-

Kory sonrió indiferente a sí misma. Las cosas cambiaban y había sido un error creer que ellos seguirían como los mismos niños de años atrás.

-si no lo es, nuestra historia sería la de "The Scientist"- aseguro la pelirroja apoyada flojamente en sus palabras.

-nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero tampoco difícil, de acuerdo Kory, me agradas, tal vez deberíamos hacer una pijamada o algo así, ya sabes para conocernos mejor.- pregunto algo mejor por el optimismo de su... ¿Amiga? No. Era demasiado pronto para llamarla así.

-cuando quieras, estoy libre de ahora en adelante.- respondió la rusa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tus padres?- pregunto la de piel opaca.

-ah…larga historia Karen.- resoplo la ojiverde. -¿ahora qué tal si tu mejor me enseñas la escuela?-

-bien por mí. Claro y cuando solo te muestre las áreas de deportes.-

**YOU SHOULD HEAR WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT YOU, "CHEAT," "CHEAT."**

_DEBERIAS ESCUCHAR LO QUE ELLOS DICEM DE TI, "ENGAÑO", "ENGAÑO"._

**THEY SAY, THEY SAY YOU NEVER NEVER NEVER EVER BEEN TRUE (CHEAT CHEAT)**

_DICEN QUE NUNCA, DICEN QUE NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA SERAS CAPAZ DE SER FIEL (ENGAÑO ENGAÑO)_

-entonces le dije: -¡pero Jade, él es tu cita a ciegas!- y ella me contesto -¡pudiste hacer algo mejor que esto!- después me persiguió con el cuchillo de 16 cm. Que había en su mesa para la mantequilla.-

-¡jajajaja! De verdad que cita tan mas alocada, ¿qué sucedió con el pobre chico?- pregunto Kory, tomando el casco de baseball en su cabeza, sujetando con la derecha el bate de madera pulido.

-Nicole tuvo que llevarlo a su casa porque no sabía conducir.- contesto desde el otro extremo, calculando la densidad de la bola con su mano.

-pobre de él.-

-no. Pobre de ella, él no la soltó ni un segundo jaja. ¿Estas lista?-

-¡si! Cuando quieras.-

-golpea la pelota, ya sabes.-

La morena, calentó su brazo y lanzo la pelota a un mínimo de 90 millas por hora.

La bronceada miro su objetivo sabiendo que si no le daba, sería un golpe muy duro para ella. Cerro los ojos, sintiendo el golpe hueco de la pelota con el bate.

-¡AH!-

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende mi destreza?-

-no y sí. Cuando dije que golpearas la pelota, me refería a la pelota de baseball y hable en singular no plural.-

-¿eh? De que hablas... ¡ah! lo siento de verdad.- se disculpó la joven corriendo a lado de su compañera, encontrándose con un joven tirado en suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

-de verdad que lo lamento, no me fije, por favor dime lo que quieras y yo lo consigo.- trato de reforzar la pelirroja hincándose e inspeccionando al joven pelinegro delante de ella.

El joven relajo un poco su rostro amargado por el dolor y se giró hacia ella. Las pupilas de sus ojos azules se dilataron y la piel de su cutis pasó de ser blanca a roja. O al menos eso fue lo que percibió cierta morocha.

-¡NO!- grito fuertemente el pelinegro poniendo sus manos delante de él, alejando sorprendidamente a Kory.

-¿pero por qué?- rogo la ojiverde prestando atención a la mirada azul del otro.

-hey, ¿Qué tú no eres el hermano pequeño de Todd?- inquirió Karen, sintiéndose sofocada en el ambiente.

-si lo soy.- respondió secamente acomodando sus lentes y observando que sus frenos le habían abierto el labio inferior.

-que tú eres… ¿Quién?- pregunto embobada la pelirroja mirando al nerd, y cumpliendo paso a paso uno de sus planes.

¡Era más que perfecto! ¡Era su hermano!

-no te interesa.- respondió escondiendo su mirada de la jade.

No tenía la culpa, estaba más claro que Kory, estaba alucinantemente enamorada por Jasón, y a él lo valoraría como un cero a la izquierda.

-pero de verdad me interesa, por lo menos debería saber el nombre al chico que le debo la vida, ¿no te parece?- pregunto la pelirroja con una voz bastante ligera y dulce, mientras su boca sonriente estremecía al pelinegro.

-de verdad, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi.- respondió el aguazul, sintiendo que sonreía a ella sin previo aviso…necesitaba salir de esto lo más rápido jamás visto.

Beecher se rasco la garganta, en un gran carraspeado.

-ahhmm…Kory, ¿podemos hablar?- interrumpió a los dos chicos, zafándolos de su "ambiente personal"

-si. Claro.-

-Anders, no me digas que sientes algo por ese…NERD.- pregunto la de mirada avellana, una vez lejos del "nerd" como ella solía llamarlo. Podía ser nerd, pero era sangre de Jasón, y ese tipo de sangre era muy pesada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestiono la pelirroja algo alterada y nerviosa.

-Kory…te le quedaste mirando por una eternidad, y lo peor de todo, muy sonriente, que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de que trataba de escapar de tu mirada de loca psicópata.

-¿Qué? No. No es eso, solo tengo un plan y creo que tal vez funcione, para mí y para Jasón.-

-¡dios mío! Cualquiera que te observara diría que eres una maniaca traumada, que estas hechizada, ni siquiera con lo que hablamos comprendes, ni siquiera por Roth, has lo que quieras, pero no lo utilices.- advirtió-.

-Es porque no me importa lo que digan, yo lo amare por siempre, y no pienso en cambiar, si eso no es amor, no sé lo que sea. Además estoy seguro que lo que siente Jasón por Rachel, no es más que pura lastima y nada más.- confeso segura de sus palabras con aire de preponderancia y altanería.

**UH OH**

_UH OH_**  
IT DOESN´T MATTER WHAT THEY SAY**

_NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN_

**I KNOW I´M GONNA LOVE YOU ANY OLD WAY**

_TE VOY A AMAR DE CUALQUIER MANERA_

**WHAT CAN I DO, AND IT´S TRUE**

_QUE PUEDO HACER, Y ES VERDAD_

**DON´T WANT NOBODY, NOBODY, ´CAUSE BABY, IT´S YOU (SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA)**

_NO QUIERO A NADIE, NADIE, PORQUE NENE, ERES TU (SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA)_

**BABY, IT´S YOU (SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA)**

_NENE, ERES TU (SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA)_

-solo ten cuidado, créeme que a Roth, es peor que el mismo demonio enfada.- ofendió el orgullo de la pelirroja la morena, enfadando ahora a su compañera Rusa, que la miraba con sarcasmo.

-¡Todd! Le prometiste a Bruce que estarías ahí, y si no lo estas, mantente a…- el chico paro de blasfemar mentalmente, soltando el celular sonando desde la otra línea. Lo había colgado.

-¿Qué te pasa Grayson?- pregunto la morocha, haciendo sobresaltar al pelinegro, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza para que le contestara. Se levantó, cuando miro, de que no se encontraba a la altura del problema.

-nada. Solo mi hermano acaba de llevar a su novia a la firma de autógrafos de Agatha Christie, y a comprar "el cuervo" libro de Alan Edgar Poe.-

-cuervo…sí que le sienta. Si el saco te queda…- se burló la ojiverde, pensando en el negro parecido entre su rival y ese animal de panteón.

-tengo que irme.- dijo el Dick saliendo alejándose rápidamente del par de adolescentes, deseando interiormente que ninguna de las dos les importara y lo ignoraran.

-¡no! Espera solo un poco, ya que veo que Jay te dejo plantado, quisiera recompensarte por el golpe ofreciéndote mi auto.-

El chico, se quedó inmune ante el tono tan suave y delicado que la pelirroja había utilizado. ¿Por qué no podía solo escupirle en la cara y ofenderla en vez de voltear, mirarla y asentir inconscientemente?

-entonces… ¿hoy a las 7:00 pm?- sonsaco la morocha algo incrédula de lo que estaba siendo espectadora.

-si karen, allá te veo.- respondió Kory girándose en sus talones y despidiéndose en un además de manos de su nueva amiga.

* * *

-vamos, sí que tienes un buen auto.- dijo impresionado el ojizaul una vez fuera del auto gris y en frente de una mansión oscura.

-gracias, pero yo quería un Royce Rolls, como el de Lennon.-

-¿cambiarias una limosina antigua del '66 por un Russo-Baltique?- pregunto algo aturdido de la chica. De verdad que rezaba porque a Todd no se le regalara la santísima gana de llegar en ese momento.

-lo sé. ¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro?- curioseo la chica, sintiendo un zigzagueo dentro de su estómago cortesía de la mirada azul del chico que la miraba expectante, tratándola de fulminar con… ¿ternura?

-gracias por todo, deberías ir antes de que Jasón y Rachel lleguen aquí juntos.-

-ahh. Pero tu…-

-se nota en tu manera de expresarte sobre ella.- concordó el joven antes de darle la espalda e ignorarla como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, dejando a cierta pelirroja algo decepcionada por la forma de ser del chico.

Tal vez después de todo, no fue buena idea confiar en Grayson y haber rechazado a Malchior. no importaría en un futuro, Jasón era lo único que ella quería y lo obtendría costase lo que costase.

* * *

El frágil cuerpo del pelinegro, soltó un suspiro de alivio, y su cuerpo se dejó caer al piso alfombrado maldiciéndose mentalmente. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos azules, espetándolo, un par algo sorprendidos y otros bastantes tediosos.

-¿y ahora explotaras?- inquirió el primer par de ojos azules.

-ya te gustara Damián.- dijo el mayor de ellos, apoyándose en sus codos, logrando visualizar todo perfecto y no de cabeza.

-ignóralo Dick, ahora ¿Por qué esos ánimos?- pregunto otro pelinegro extendiendo su brazo para que su "hermano" lo alcanzara.

-Gracias Tim.- murmuro Dick parándose por completo. – Y pues, por primera vez le temo a Jasón.-

-¿tu?- preguntó al unísono los sobrantes.

-¿desde cuándo?- pregunto el Al Ghul.

-desde hace 10 veranos.- predijo el mayor, recordando el pasado.

Los dos solo asintieron al recordar "ese" verano.

**UH OH**

_UH OH_

**IT DOESN´T MATTER WHAT THEY SAY**

_NO IMPORTA LO QUE ELLOS DIGAN_

**I KNOW I´M GONNA LOVE YOU ANY OLD WAY**

_TE VOY A AMAR DE CUALQUIER MANERA_

**WHAT CAN I DO, WHEN IT´S TRUE**

_QUE PUEDO HACER, CUANDO ES VERDAD_

**DON´T WANT NOBODY, NOBODY, ´CAUSE BABY, IT´S YOU (SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA)**

_NO QUIERO A NADIE, NADIE, PORQUE NENE, ERES TU (SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA)_

**BABY, IT´S YOU. (SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA)**

_NENE, ERES TU (SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA)_

**DON´T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE...**

_NO ME DEJES SOLO…_

* * *

**_hola mis apreciados lectores...yo no tengo excusa...bueno si una: las vacaciones, casi les debo doble actualización, pero de verdad lamento la demora, mi imaginación iba y venia y no tenia como retenerla, además de que esto es lo mas grande que he escrito, lamento mucho que los haya hecho leer mucho, (de verdad mucho 18 paginas) pero no tenia cuando acabarlo, además de que estaba muy insegura en las partes DICKXKORY/JASONXKORY y cada día lo seguía y termino siendo mucho :( además de que hice un nuevo fanfic solo por la intuición (ósea por solo por gusto en mi idioma). muchas gracias a los Guest, a Mistress Iman xD, por las reviews, a Raven Yaz y a Chicadelasseries por los follow (o lo que sea) y a todas aquellas anónimas personitas que leen mi fic, sin ustedes no seria nada, hasta la próxima! RXR ah y una disculpa por no escribir bien el titulo del anterior capitulo, es que tenia algo de prisa. Un abrazo psicológico._**


End file.
